Mentiras Blancas y negras
by YandereYuuki
Summary: "Mentiras blancas, mentiras negras. No hay diferencia todas hieren." - Desmotivaciones (Final malo y final alternativo que es con el que empece la historia)
1. La confecion

_**Mentiras blancas y mentiras negras.**_

 _ **La primera vez.**_

 _Corría no podía mas, no podía mas tenia que salir de la fiesta de Kim, todo solo quería que todo se fuera a la mierda, a los que creía mis amigos y casi familia solo me mandaron a la mierda, solo quería que todo acabara, mi vida solo era una pequeña e insignificante cosa en la tierra, solo quería que todo fuera como antes mi vida fue decayéndose, se desmorono, se callo a pedazos, escuchaba esas voces en mi cabeza una y otra vez, escuchaba como me llamaban todos los que me hicieron daño alguna vez me buscaban, se preocupaban por mi, pero no me deje ilusionar otra vez por los encantamientos de esas voces que sonaban preocupadas y solo pensaba:_

" _ **Quiero dormir, pero esta vez que sea para siempre".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yo crecí en el pequeño pueblo de Peaceville desde que tenía 1 mes, luego 4 años, luego 8 años, luego 12 años y al final termine siendo una joven de 15 años. Yo soy una joven inocente, feliz, era la niña perfecta tenia unos padres amorosos, cariñosos y todo era felicidad en mi vida. Pero lo que yo no sabía es que en mi vida me habían criado con mentiras blancas y mentiras negras._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Me levante temprano ya que era nuevo curso y compañeros nuevos y compañeros viejos ya anhelaba ver otra vez a Erik el es mi mejor amigo el es sincero conmigo, siempre que tiene un problema me cuenta y yo lo ayudo con todo lo posible el siempre sale con una sonrisa por eso somos los mejores amigos y también por eso me gusta pero nunca se lo he dicho. Me vestí diferente como siempre hacia esta vez me puse una playera de color amarilla con las mangas de color negro, un pantalón de color rojo, unos zapatos de color negro con un moño de adorno y unas pulseras delgadas de color dorado._

 _Cuando baje me encontré con mi padre en el comedor lo mire sorprendida el siempre se iba a trabajar temprano para que en la tarde que llegara estuviera ya aquí para darme la bienvenida me senté había un aire tenso y nadie hablaba el noto mi presencia pero me… ¿ignoro? El nunca me haría eso, sentí una punzada en el pecho y pero reprimí el grito de dolor que subía por mi garganta, entonces la mas extraño fue que no vi a mamá por ningún lado de la casa._

 _Laney: ¿y… mamá?_

 _Carlos: se fue a buscar trabajo_

 _Laney: ¿he?_

 _Me sorprendió mucho que ella fuera a buscar trabajo papá siempre dijo que el era el hombre y ella la mujer que tenia que estar para sus hijos y el solo traería amor a todos y para satisfacernos de todo pero nunca me lo pude creer. Entonces le pregunte a papa una simple pregunta._

 _Laney: ¿Papá?_

 _Carlos: ¿Si?_

 _Laney: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_

 _Carlos: si_

 _Laney: ¿Tú ya no quieres a mamá?_

 _Mi padre palideció tanto que me asuste, solo fue una pequeña pregunta no era para tanto, entonces el me miro con una fijeza tan dura que me aleje de el pero el no lo noto._

 _Laney: ¿Qué?_

 _Carlos: ¿Por qué preguntas?_

 _Laney: por nada_

 _Carlos: por supuesto que la sigo amando es mi amor en la vida es por esa razón que me case con ella solo que ella quiso hacer algo de provecho._

 _Me pare de la mesa pensando_ _ **"el no me respondió"**_ _y me encamine hacia las escaleras en volvió su vista a su libro de no se que cosa entonces choque con mi hermano en las escaleras. Lenny con su mirada de siempre._

 _Lenny: ola_

 _Laney: ola_

 _El siguió caminando, Lenny se volvió mas distante a mi no se que paso con Daniela pero se veía extraño cada vez se veía mas pálido tendría que sacarle todo la información no se podía quedar callado. Subí el tramo de escaleras faltantes y di vuelta a la izquierda entre a mi cuarto y agarre una chamarra de color azul agua de gorrito, tome mi mochila, mi teléfono y mi libreta de_ _ **"Tareas"**_ _y salí de mi cuarto._

 _ **En la parada del camión escolar…**_

 _Estaba sentada como siempre al lado de Lenny que estaba escuchando música de su banda_ _ **"The Newmans"**_ _esa banda en verdad gustaba de gente pero a mi me gustaba mas la música rock y ellos tocaban pop y no se que mas. Después de un rato llego el bus escolar y me subí camine y vi que todos clavaban la mirada en mi algunos eran nuevos y otros eran compañeros entonces lo vi mas alto y desarrollado sentado hasta atrás. Erik._

 _Erik: oye pelirroja siéntate al lado de Bob_

 _Dije en tono de burla, me paralice y sentí una punzada en el pecho, a lo que todos se rieron incluso los nuevos, entonces me di la vuelta y lo más firme, enojada y decepcionada que pude le dije._

 _Laney: vaya que bienvenida das a tu mejor amiga Park_

 _El se me quedo mirando sorprendido y me senté al lado de un peli azul que no mostraba ningún interés de que yo me sentara a su lado entonces el camión arranco y la libreta de_ _ **"Tareas"**_ _salió de mi brazo y le cayo al peli azul el la tomo y yo voltee a verlo el tenia unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro._

 _¿?: Toma_

 _Laney: gracias, me llamo Laney_

 _¿?: Corey, mucho gusto ¿nueva?_

 _Laney: no, llevo los tres años aquí ¿tú eres nuevo?_

 _Corey: si, soy de intercambio de Europa_

 _Laney: Wow! ¿Enserio?_

 _Corey: si, solo que ahora vivo con mi tía y mi odiosa hermana Trina_

 _Lo último lo dijo con desprecio y dolor vaya que debe odiar a esa persona para pronunciar su nombre de ese modo._

 _Laney: bueno yo vivo desde que naci aquí en Peaceville si quiere te puedo enseñar el lugar_

 _Corey: me encantaría ¿después de la escuela?_

 _Laney: claro, solo dejo aviso_

 _Corey: claro_

 _Saque mi teléfono y le envié un texto a Lenny claro que me respondió en unos segundos después de enviárselo._

 _ ***Conversación telefónica…***_

 _HappyLaney: oye Lenny voy a enseñarle la ciudad a un_ _ **"nuevo"**_

 _Lennydelflow: ¿y?_

 _HappyLaney: vamos Lenny dime que te pasa_

 _Lennydelflow: nada, te he dicho mil veces que no me pasa nada_

 _HappyLaney: mira Lenny me vale un carajo que me digas que nada yo se que te pasa algo y de alguna u otra forma lo averiguare_

 _Lennydelflow: vamos Laney sabes que no me pasa nada_

 _HappyLaney: Adiós, creí que confiabas en mí_

 _ ***HappyLaney se ha desconectado***_

 _ ***fin de la conversación telefónica***_

 _Corey: ¿y?_

 _Laney: iremos después de la escuela_

 _Corey y yo pasamos platicando de nuestras vidas, durante todo el camino me di cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común. Cuando llegamos a la escuela llegue rápidamente al periódico mural ahí deberían estar los horarios._

 _ **Lista de los grados.**_

 _ **1.- Juanita Pérez**_

 _ **2.- Juanito Alcachofas**_

 _ **3.- Pedro Rodríguez**_

 _ **4.- Michel Alférez**_

 _ **5.-…**_

 _ **6.-…**_

 _ **7.-…**_

 _ **8.-…**_

 _ **9.-…**_

 _ **10.-…**_

 _Decían muchos nombres entonces encontré mi nombre lo ubique en el grupo 3E junto con los primeros nombres decían:_

 _ **1.- Kim Kagami**_

 _ **2.-Konnie Kagami**_

 _ **3.- Camille Reynosa**_

 _ **4.-Lenny Nepp**_

 _ **5.- Carrie Beff**_

 _ **6.- Laney Penn**_

 _ **7.- Lisa Clark**_

 _ **8.- Federico Méndez**_

 _ **9.- Fanny Esparza**_

 _ **10.- Corey Riffin**_

 _Casi salte de felicidad al saber que mi_ _ **"Nuevo"**_ _amigo estriara conmigo en clase fui bajando hasta llegar al numero 20 de la lista y me disgusta mucho con el nombre de ahí._

 _ **20.- Erik Park**_

 _Corey: vaya creo que estaremos juntos en el salón_

 _Laney: si es verdad ¿vamos?_

 _Corey: ¿no quieres ver tu horario?_

 _Laney: me acostumbrare_

 _Corey: bueno como tú digas_

 _Lo jale de la manga de su playera de manga larga y fuimos directo al salón que estaba en la tercera planta. Cuando llegamos al salón se veía como nunca era color blanco con unas columnas deteniendo el techo de color rojo carmesí el pizarrón era de color blanco las bancas eran nuevas eran de color blanco ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaba allí entonces alguien se acerco a mi o mas bien a Corey. Carrie Beff._

 _Carrie: ola guapo me llamo Carrie ¿y tú?_

 _Corey:_ _ ***glup***_

 _Laney: vamos Carrie déjanos pasar_

 _Carrie: vamos deja que me divierta_

 _Laney: no mejor prefiero se la aguafiestas, Corey no le hagas caso ella ha salió con mas de la mitad de la secundaria y solo es la rompecorazones de aquí._

 _Corey: bueno pero creo que alguien más me gusta_

 _Carrie: ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Laney: vamos Corey los mejores lugares están atrás_

 _Tome a Corey de la mano y lo jale pasando al lado de Carrie, si ella puso así a mi hermano juro por dios que la golpeo en la cara, si seria como una niña mala pero seria para bien ¿no? Bueno cuando llegamos a los asientos de atrás y puse mi mochila en una banca de al lado de la ventana y Corey se sentó enfrente mío cuando me senté entro_ _ **"el mejor amigo de la vida"**_ _justo cuando la Profa. Entraba y empezaba a escribir en el pizarrón._

 _Profa.: bueno chicos este es su tercer curso en la secundaria así que hay que empezar bien esta es la clase de Química y yo me llamo Christina_

 _Los demás no le hicieron caso entonces ella azoto la mano en el escritorio captando la atención de todo mundo se veía realmente enojada todos la miraron sorprendida._

 _Christina: muy bien aquí todo mundo se sienta su lugar, se callan, escuchan y escriben así será mi clase si quieren que me porte bien con ustedes háganme caso y si no me hacen caso se les sancionara con un reporte y si no con un citatorio._

 _Todos tragaron saliva y se sentaron rápidamente en los pupitres entonces Erik se acerco al de Corey y le dijo:_

 _Erik: oye cosa mal teñida quítate esta será mi banca_ _ **TÚ**_ _debes ir con los nuevos de allá_

 _Corey: no, yo gane primero_

 _Erik: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me dijiste que no?_

 _Corey: claro, estas sordo_

 _Erik: eres un…_

 _Laney: ¡Erik! El gano aquí vete tu, no quiero tenerte aquí cerca ni siquiera un poco así que mejor vete_

 _Todos: uuuuuuuh_

 _Erik:_ _ ***gruñido***_

 _Erik se fue a una banca de la mía y la maestra empezó a decirnos algo sobre las formulas pero la clase era tan aburrida que casi me duermo –o mas bien me dormí-._

 _Corey: hey, Laney_

 _Laney: Ne, no quiero_

 _Corey: jajaja XD despierta_

 _Escuchar la voz de Corey me trajo de vuelta al mundo me levante y vi que el salón estaba medio vacio, ya era receso, me sonroje por que Corey me miraba fijamente y muy cerca de mi cara._

 _Laney: ¿me quede dormida, verdad?_

 _Corey: nooo, solo te dormiste las tres primeras horas_

 _Laney: ja ja ja, que gracioso Corey vamos mejor a la café. Esta mejor que pedir comida a mi madre_

 _El asintió y salimos del salón, en el camino salude a unos cuantos compañeros y seguí mi camino cuando llegamos nos pusimos en la fila mas larga que, que cosa después de unos cinco minutos llegamos, no tenia mucha hambre así que solo agarre un plato de frutas picadas, fresas en pocas palabras, una manzana y una malteada pague y tuve que pagar lo de Corey después de eso me senté en una mesa donde estaban unos nuevos de los cuales nos caímos bien y unos iban en mi salón, sentí que me empujaron y escuche unas risas atrás mío volví mi cara y solo vi unas insignificantes caras sonrientes. Las personas que me miraban eran nada más y nada menos que la banda de mi hermano. The Newmans._

 _Carrie: ola perdedora_

 _Laney: mira Carrie me he cansado de dejarte practicar en mi garaje, de prestarte ropa, de darte de comer, sabes que puedes hacerlo tu misma pero fíjate bien que no me podrás hacer enojar en la secundaria solo por que tienes una banda no te creas la importante tu banda ni siquiera es la mas conocida en un octavo de mundo y que mi hermano este en tu banda no se significa que me puedas hacer cosas._

 _Todos me miraron sorprendidos incluso Carrie nunca le había hablado así siempre había sido amable con ella incluso con Kim y Konnie que según ellas eran gemelas pero no se parecían en nada una era peli negra y la otra era rubia entonces esta Carrie sonrió y yo me extrañe._

 _Carrie: mira mejor me voy a beber algo_

 _Ella tomo mi malteada y cuando la iba a tomar la vacio sobre mi cabeza entonces todos le hicieron_ _ **"uuuuuuh"**_ _cuando me limpiaba la malteada de la cara Corey me había traído unas servilletas y me empezó a ayudar a limpiar cuando volteé con Carrie ella se reía a carcajadas junto con sus amigos_ _ **"engreídos"**_ _pensé. Entonces llego Lenny y le tomo de muñeca a Carrie ella se sorprendió mucho cuando volteé a ver a Lenny se veía furioso a Carrie se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, Lenny la soltó y fue directo a mi su cara cambio a una preocupada se agacho y me tomo por las muñecas._

 _Laney: calma Lenny, tranquilo estoy bien solo es un poco de malteada de fresa_

 _Lenny:_ _ ***suspiro***_ _bien solo que no soporto que se matan con mi hermana_

 _Laney: cállate_

 _Corey: bueno creo que aquí hago mal tercio entre hermanos claro_

 _Laney: no, no te preocupes solo que el si se preocupa por mí_

 _Lenny: hola soy Lenny, hermanito de esta pobre niña bajita_

 _Laney: ¡Lenny! Cállate solo son unos centímetros de diferencia_

 _Lenny: ¿centímetros? Más bien metros_

 _Laney: ¡LENNY!_

 _Corey y Lenny se echaron a reír por mi reacción estaba enojada con el y mas con Corey me levante con un poco de dignidad y me dirigí a la salida de la cafetería ellos me siguieron pero no les hice caso solo les azote la puerta en la cara cuando entre al baño después de unos 15 minutos termine de lavar mi pelo justo cuando dieron el timbre. Cuando salí del baño y ellos me miraron, mi pelo estaba todo mojado así que estaba mas largo y lacio camine al salón y ellos se siguieron rápidos._

 _Cuando llegamos al salón, tocaba la clase de Música, entre y me senté todos me miraban, algunos con burla, otros con lastima, y otros que fueron los que decidieron que hacerme._

 _Laney: si me dejan de mirarme juro que no les rompo todo la que se llama cara_

 _Dije con una voz tan fiera y profunda que desviaron su vista en cinco segundos y Erik y Carrie me miraron sorprendidos, creo que ser algo mala y ruda no me vendría mal en este curso nuevo._

 _Laney: Carrie si me dejaras de mirar no parecería que me quisieras violar_

 _Todos rieron y Carrie enrojeció de la cara y la volteo igual que Erik, Lenny se sentó en su lugar y Corey se sentó delante mío se volteo y empezamos a platicar._

 _Corey: ¿Cómo estas?_

 _Laney: ¿Qué como estoy? Estoy furiosa por dentro aunque sea que por fuera estoy feliz Carrie no debió hacerme esto, se metió con la persona equivocada_

 _Corey: wow! Nunca había visto ese lado tuyo pero… Me gusta_

 _Laney: si, claro que te va a gustar_

 _En ese entonces llago la maestra venia apurada, bueno se veía, se sentó en el escritorio y dijo viendo unos papeles._

 _Profa.: ola chicos me llamo Fiona y seré su maestra de Música, así que por que no mientras les doy treinta minutos para que hagan una canción y luego la presentan la harán por grupos ustedes formaran sus grupos mientras yo arreglo unos papeles._

 _Todos se pararon indecisos la maestra lo noto pero no puso vista en nosotros solo nos quedamos a medio parar ella seguía en sus papeles entonces dijo:_

 _Fiona: ¡Vamos chicos sin miedo! No los voy a regañar por pararse, sin miedo aquí en esta clase mientras yo no este con la vista enfrente de ustedes son libres… ha si también no hagan mucho ruido._

 _Todos se pararon y se juntaron en equipos, me voltee con Corey al mismo tiempo que el se volteaba._

 _Corey: ¿nos juntamos?_

 _Laney: …_

 _Lenny: ¿les importa si me uno?_

 _Corey: claro que no, bro_

 _Laney: …_

 _Corey: vamos Laney no te enojes con nosotros_

 _Lenny: si, vamos hermana solo era una pequeña broma_

 _Laney: ¡Como no quieres que me enoje en primera no quieres decirme que tienes, en segunda Carrie y toda su banda me odia, tercera ella me vacio una malteada en la cabeza, cuarta ustedes dos empiezan a decirme bromas sobre mi estatura y quinta y la mas importante es el primer día de clases!_

 _Lenny: yo no te odio y también lo siento pero están divertido verte enojada y por otra parte te cuento luego_

 _Corey: si yo también me disculpo por reírme ya no lo volveré a hacer_

 _Laney: esta bien, niños_

 _Lenny y Corey: ¡YEY!_

 _Los tres nos juntamos para tratar de hacer una canción. Después de un rato me rendí y suspire larga y pesadamente._

 _Laney: no puedo inspirarme_

 _Lenny: ¿y tu desde cuando te_ _ **"inspiras"**_ _?_

 _Corey: desde hace… auch!_

 _Laney: lo que Corey quiere decir es que hace unos días escribí un par de canciones_

 _Mentía diablos pero aun así fue una pequeña_ _mentira blanca_ _nada malo pasara solo es algo inofensivo. Lenny me miro con sorpresa mientras yo fosaba una sonrisa._

 _Lenny: espera… ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Laney: tranquilo, aparte ¿se les ocurrió algo?_

 _Corey: no_

 _Lenny: na ah_

 _Laney: bueno creo que usaremos una de mis canciones_

 _Busque en mi mochila la libreta de_ _ **"Tareas"**_ _pero lo que me preocupo fue que no la encontré entonces pedí la atención del grupo._

 _Laney: disculpen pero no han visto una libreta color verde, forrada, cosida, con estampas de una banda llamada_ _ **AC/DC**_ _y que claramente dice Laney Penn en letras negras por todo el cuaderno._

 _Lisa: si yo lo vi_

 _Laney: ¿enserio? ¿Dónde?_

 _Lisa: lo tiene la chica de pelo rizado y color peli azul_

 _Laney: gracias Lisa_

 _Lisa: de nada_

 _Laney: Carrie_

 _Susurre y me encamine para ir hacia Carrie cuando llegue tenia mi cuaderno estaba arrancando una par de hojas y que claramente vi que eran mis canciones corrí y le tome la muñeca ella se sorprendió y soltó las hojas que cayeron en el piso esparciéndose la solté y me agache las tome de un jirón y cuando me levante ella me miraba sorprendida entonces en una momento de furia le arranque el cuaderno de sus mano ella se quedo con las manos extendidas y mirándome con los ojos mas abiertos._

 _Carrie: ¿pero que rayos te pasa?_

 _Laney: tu no tienes ningún derecho a tomar cosas que no te pertenecen y mucho menos las mías, sabes lo malo que fue ahora todos pensaran que eres una ladrona_

 _Carrie: yo… no soy una…_

 _Laney: no digas que no lo eres maldita ladrona_

 _Me aleje de ella pase a un lado de Erik lo voltee a ver y le mire con desprecio el miro al piso y bajo la cabeza._

 _Laney: que amigo ¿no crees?_

 _Erik: Laney, yo puedo explicarlo_

 _Laney: ¿si?, pues yo no dispongo de tiempo para tus explicaciones_

 _Cuando llegue con los chicos me desplome en mi asiento y comencé a llorar Corey se paro y me abrazo fuertemente yo le respondí el abrazo aun mas fuerte en empezó a acariciar mi cabello como consuelo, me separe el y lo mire a los ojos entonces tomo de mi mano y la acaricio como otra forma de consuelo y yo sonreí._

 _Corey: tranquila Lanes todo estará bien_

 _Laney: claro, espera ¿Lanes…?_

 _Corey: si, ¿acaso no te gusta?_

 _Laney: no, no me gusta_

 _Corey: awww_

 _Laney: ¡Me Fascina!_

 _Corey: jajajajaja_

 _Laney: tú siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor ¿verdad?_

 _Corey: claro que si_

 _Laney: gracias, Core_

 _Corey: Mmmm… a mi me gusta_

 _Así se paso lo que quedo de la clase la maestra dijo que a la próxima clase presentaríamos, se pasaron las clases hasta que dieron el toque de salida. Ya en la salida de escuela me despedí de Corey. Ya que tenía que comer no podía enseñarle la ciudad después de la escuela._

 _Corey: nos vemos Lanes_

 _Laney: si nos vemos, en el parque a las cinco_

 _Corey: claro_

 _Laney: nos vemos_

 _Camine con Lenny a casa esta vez me vería con Corey para mostrarle la ciudad y para estudiar un rato. Después de un rato llegamos a casa, Lenny y yo entramos y mamá no estaba en ningún lugar subí las escaleras sin saludar a lo que papá me miro sorprendido._

 _Laney: ocupada_

 _Carlos: …_

 _Lenny: ¡LANEY!_

 _Subí a mi habitación y la cerré con seguro me deslice por ella y ataje mis piernas al pecho mire el piso y luego saque mi celular, cheque mi HojaBook algo así como una pagina donde chateas y cosas así (FaceBook ¿Dónde?) en donde encontré una solicitud de amistada de alguien llamado JaronElChido, abrí el mensaje privado que venia con la solicitud y decía:_

 _Adivina quien es:_

 _Soy alto, de ojos azules, pelo azul, y hoy en la escuela_

 _conocí a la chica mas linda del planeta y su color de ojos es…_

 _¡Verde!_

 _Me sonroje con lo último y supe que era Corey acepte la solicitud y vi que se agrego rápidamente y estaba conectado inicie un chat con el:_

 _*inicio de la conversación*_

 _HappyLaney: ola_

 _JaronElChido: ola pequeña pelirroja_

 _HappyLaney: cállate_

 _JaronELChido: ¿sabes que dejaron de tarea?_

 _HappyLaney: recuerda que la haremos en el parque_

 _JaronElChido: oh si es verdad -.-'_

 _HappyLaney: tengo que comer nos vemos_

 _JaronElChido: aaaaw… Por que ¿no te puedes quedar más tiempo?_

 _HappyLaney: bueno hablemos en el comedor_

 _JaronELChido: bueno_

 _*fin de la conversación*_

 _Baje al comedor, donde ya están mamá, papá y Lenny me senté y todos me miraron yo solo baje la mirada y saque mi celular._

 _Liz: y entonces ¿Cómo les fue?_

 _Laney: mas bien la pregunta correcta es ¿A dónde fuiste tú?_

 _Liz: ha pues yo fui…fui… fui a vender algo_

 _Laney: aja_

 _Lenny: ha jajaja_

 _Vi a Lenny que solo emitió unas risitas nerviosas y sus ojos se movían intranquilos lo mire extrañada y el me volvió la mirada entonces se paro y dijo que tenia que ir a su habitación me quede solo con mis padres ellos me miraban guarde mi teléfono y los mire fijamente y con seriedad._

 _Laney: madre, padre ¿les puedo preguntar algo?_

 _Carlos: claro, hija_

 _Liz: si_

 _Laney: ¿ustedes alguna vez… ya saben… me han mentido?_

 _Mis padres palidecieron y me miraban sorprendidos me quede como estaba antes sin perder la postura con la mirada sombría y baja me levante de la mesa y camine directo a las escaleras._

 _Laney: creo que me han respondido con su silencio_

 _Corrí por las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto oía como mis padres peleaban la primera vez que los escuchaba, comencé a llorar en silencio saque mi teléfono y vi la hora eran las cuatro, cuarenta y cinco. Me arregle rápidamente solo me puse una playera que decía La Vida Es Preciosa ¿no?, con unos jean cortos y unos tenis rojos. Tome mi mochila y para no ver a mis padres baje por la ventana de mi cuarto cayendo en el acto._

 _Llegue al parque a las cinco quince y allí estaba el, practicando guitarra en una banca me acerque y antes de tocarle en hombro me sacudí por que estaba toda llena de tierra, le toque el hombro y se sobresalto y cuando me vio sonrió._

 _Corey: ola_

 _Laney: ola_

 _Corey: llegaste un poco tarde ¿no crees?_

 _Laney: lo siento un inconveniente en mi casa_

 _Corey: ok_

 _Laney: vamos a hacer la tarea de química_

 _Me senté a su lado y en trayecto de la tarea el me ayudo mayormente a hacer las formulas. Terminamos de pues de un rato guardamos nuestras cosas y empezamos a caminar._

 _Corey: bueno hoy no fue tu día ¿verdad?_

 _Laney: no, no lo fue es solo que me siento vacía_

 _Corey: pues aquí tienes a tu héroe para salvarte_

 _Laney: gracias, no se como logras hacerme sentir mejor_

 _Corey: es por que soy Corey Riffin_

 _Laney: jajaja si, ¿oye, cuéntame algo de ti?_

 _Corey: jejeje no es una historia linda sabes te lo resumiré en una pequeña historia_

" _yo naci en Europa, Bélgica para ser específicos viví durante mi niñez a los trece años nos cambiamos a Inglaterra con mi abuela que estaba enferma cuando cumplí catorce mis padres me dejaron viviera con mi tía aquí en Peaceville y luego empezar en tercero de secundaria aquí en esta secundaria mi padre solo trabaja en una empresa de música solo no le va tan bien que digamos, mamá ella trabaja en una empresa de cosméticos ella hace nuevos y trabaja en la confección de otros. Solo que mi vida nunca fue feliz mis padres no estuvieron para mi casi nunca, Trina me molestaba y todo en mi vida era la ruina. Solo me quedo una forma de escapar cambiarme de continente y país. Hasta que te conocí a ti."_

 _Cuando Corey termino de contarme su historia lo voltee a ver y tenia la mirada gacha no era justo viviera eso pero yo, no podía mentirle mi vida estaba cayéndose a pedazos._

 _En el trayecto llegamos a la plaza y nos sentamos en la fuente, empezamos a hablar de cosas al azar y en ese momento solo sentí como caía al agua de la fuente._

 _Laney: Wow!_

 _Corey: ¡Laney!_

 _Caí al agua cuando salí de ella estaba sentada pues la fuente no estaba honda, honda que digamos y vi a Carrie Beff y su pandilla ella sonreía._

 _Laney: perra…_

 _Corey: ¡Lanes!_

 _Laney: estoy bien Core solo deja me levanto_

 _Me levante pero resbale y volví a caer salpicando de agua a Carrie y a todos incluso a Corey que me vio divertido y yo le sonreí y fingí culpa._

 _Laney: hay Carrie lo siento tanto creo que si fui una tonta al salpicarte_

 _Carrie: eres una maldita_

 _Laney: si quieres que me disculpe ayúdame a salir_

 _Carrie: ok_

 _Carrie me tendió la mano entonces la tome y la jale hacia mí haciendo que callera en la fuente al lado mío Kim y Konnie emitieron unos grititos de sorpresa._

 _Carrie: ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estoy toda mojada_

 _Laney: noooo, solo te mojaste de la cara, aparte me la debías por lo de la malteada, lo de la libreta y todo_

 _Carrie: no, no me lo merecía_

 _Laney: claro que lo merecías_

 _Entonces ella me ataco por la cintura cayendo de espaldas contra el agua entonces ella me estaba ahorcando sentía que no respiraba entonces le jale el pelo y ella grito entonces me encime en ella y aprisione sus muñecas contra el piso de la fuente entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro voltee y vi… vi al oficial de policía._

 _Carrie: ¡Papi!_

 _Policía: ¡Carrie!_

 _Laney: ¡Papi!_

 _Corey: ¡Hija!_

 _Carrie: Papi ella me tiro a la fuente y me ataco_

 _Laney: espera… ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es cierto yo llegue con Core y tuuuu me empujaste_

 _Carrie: ¿Cómo crees? Soy incapaz de hacer eso_

 _Corey: señor oficial, se que Carrie es su hija y todo pero solo por ser su padre no tiene que darle la razón siempre sino no seria hacer bien su trabajo por que se supone que ustedes debe darle la palabra a las dos y si las dos dicen historias completamente diferentes, como Carrie es su hija le va a dar la razón a ella así que es general no es justo para nadie eso y usted estaría yéndose solo a que lo despidan._

 _Todos miraron a Corey eso es verdad pero ya se a donde lleva esto y todo va a hacer culpa mía._

 _Policía: eso no es verdad_

 _Corey: ¿ha no?_

 _Laney: déjalo Core siempre es así solo es como decir que es lógica para ellos como creen que sus hijos son mas dulces y buenos que la miel pero en realidad solo son malos y unos… pero aun así los padres va a seguir creyendo que sus hijos son buenos_

 _Corey me tendió la mano y la tome y me saco fuera de la fuente entonces tome mi mochila y me encamine a fuera de la plaza Corey me siguió el paso._

 _Policía: ¿he? ¿A donde creen que van no he terminado?_

 _Laney: si pues yo creo que no me importa_

 _Corey: vamos Lanes tienes que llegar a casa o te vas a enfermar_

 _Laney: claro vamos_

 _Después de un rato me dejo a una cuadra de mi casa no quería que mis padres conocieran a Corey tan temprano así que me escabullí por detrás y escale a mi ventana cuando vi que nadie estaba entre por esta y me deje caer._

 _Laney: auch! Duele, duele_

 _Liz: ¿A dónde fuiste jovencita?_

 _Laney: ah ola madre_

 _Liz: ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Laney: sabia que te habías dado cuenta de que no estaba en casa así que sabia que estarías en mi cuarto al cabo tiene mi llave solo tu_

 _Liz: ¿A dónde fuiste?_

 _Laney: que ti_

 _Liz: ¿Qué ti?_

 _Laney: que te importa_

 _Liz: Laney no me gusta ese tono de voz_

 _Laney: pues si ustedes me mienten y me guardan cosas que solo le dicen a Lenny pues yo también puedo hacer es mi vida no la tuya_

 _Liz: Laney entiende que solo lo hacemos para protegerte, no lo entenderías bien sabes que tu…_

 _Laney: ¡Ya basta! "Solo lo hacemos para protegerte…" "No lo entenderías…" mamá carajo siempre son las misma excusas ya no soy una niña tengo 16 años de edad, es suficiente edad para entender ya entiendo las cosas no soy la misma niña que solo era infantil por que ustedes me guardaban cosas mamá tu no te enteraste pero se que me empezaron a mentir hace años cuando tenia 10 solo basta una palabra para saber que me mintieron no sabes lo que me dolió sabes si no me hubiera enterado no te estaría diciendo esto todo del tema de mentiras me distancio de Lenny que ya ni siquiera me tiene confianza antes éramos mas cercanos con solo una palabra nuestra hermandad se rompió mamá ¿Cómo crees que se sintió que te mintiera todo el tiempo? No sabes, cuando me entere algo se rompió dentro de mi, desde ese día no soy la misma, ya no._

 _Mi madre se paro y salió del cuarto me pareció escucharla llorar pero no me importo ella se lo merecía, pero no estaría actuando muy… egoísta. Suspire entonces alguien azoto la puerta de mi cuarto era mi padre se veía enojado_

 _Carlos: ¿dime?_

 _Laney: me_

 _Carlos: no empieces Layana_

 _Laney: no, no empiezo_

 _Carlos: dime ¿Qué paso?_

 _Laney: nada solo que cuando me enoje con ustedes salí por mí ventana fui a estudiar con un compañero volví me encontré con mí madre nos dijimos ciertas cosas ella se fue llorando pero pregúntale por que me puse así ustedes todos tiene la culpa, todos._

 _Carlos: ¿en que tenemos la culpa?_

 _Laney: yo no tengo por que contestarte, ve con mi madre ella te dirá todo ve solo son todos unos…_

 _Mi padre salió de mi cuarto enojada camine hacia la puerta y le cerré de un portazo pero la volví a abrir ya que volverían a entrar. Después de un rato escuche unos pasos decididos a mi cuarto creo que eran mi madre, padre y Lenny. Cuando entraron me acoste en mi cama y me hice la dormida aunque eran las ocho de la noche y los escuche en el pasillo me levante y me acerque a la puerta y escuche la conversación._

 _Liz: no creo que se entere seria muy doloroso para ella_

 _Carlos: será mejor que segamos como estamos hay que seguir haciéndolo por ella_

 _Lenny: padre eso no se me hace justo para ella ¿Qué no le tiene confianza?_

 _Liz: claro que no le tenemos confianza es solo que ella…_

 _Carlos: es solo que ella es a veces inestable por esa razón no confiamos en ella_

 _Lenny: ¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Saben que son unos idiotas como no saben que cuando se entero de que le mentían su mundo se vino encima de ella, ustedes son malos padre, la razón por que le mienten es por que no la quieren!_

 _Liz: ¡Lenny! ¡En esta casa nos respetas…!_

 _Lenny: ¡Ja! ¡¿Yo respetarlos?! ¡Ustedes no merecen respeto ustedes no merecen nada, ni siquiera merecían el amor de su hija, no merecen nada en el mundo ni siquiera merecen tener hijos nada me pregunto que dirían los abuelos!_

 _Carlos: ¡Lenny! ¡Ya basta! ¡Me canse es esta discusión vamos a despertar a Laney!_

 _Liz: ¡¿Eso que importa ahora?! ¡Ella nos odia ahora sabia que debimos decirle todo al mismo tiempo no importa no entiendo por que le dijimos a Lenny primero si Laney aquí es la mayor solo son mellizos!_

 _Carlos: Por que Lenny nos descubrió y eso fue muy difícil de explicar y Laney es diferente a Lenny no son la misma persona así que seria diferente._

 _Liz: ¡¿En que demonios es diferente?!_

 _Carlos: ¡Shhhh! ¡A callar Liz! ¡Vas a despertar a Laney!_

 _Liz: ¡Sabes que ya no me importa ya sabe que le mentimos por que callar que se despierte de hecho que sepa la verdad que le hemos mentido siempre que su vida ha sido una farsa solo un maldito_ _glamur_ _en su vida! Solo que ya no puedo mas ella es una niña querida por todos pero nosotros solo somos malos padres._

 _Carlos: ¡Vamos, ella aunque no la queramos por ser la que nunca miente en nuestra familia…!_

 _Lenny: ¡Pero eso no se significa que por no mentir no sea tu hija, eso ya es cruel padre si te paso que le mientas a todos incluso a mi pero que no queráis a mi hermana eso ya es bajo!_

 _Entonces me resbale y caí al piso enfrente de mis padres ellos me miraron atónitos y Lenny también no se movían en toda la discusión estaba llorando y seguía llorando aun me incorpore rápidamente ya me había cambiado llevaba una playera de tirantes negra, un pants de color amarillo y unos calcetines de puntos negros y azules, entre a mi cuarto rápidamente y cerré con seguro rápidamente tome mi mochila y una bolsa donde metí unas ropas que me combinaban, me puse unos tenis, tome una chamarra me la coloque rápidamente, escuchaba como golpeaban la puerta fuertemente, entonces tome mi teléfono, mi cuaderno, y unas galletas que por alguna razón estaban en mi tocador , tome mi maquillaje y todo lo necesario. Entonces deje una nota y salte del afeizar de la ventana._


	2. El accidente

_**Mentiras blancas y negras**_

 _ **En el cap. Anterior:**_

 _Entonces deje una nota y salte del afeizar de la ventana._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Una buena noche.**_

 _Después de saltar del afeizar de la ventana caí en el piso de rodillas me colgué la bolsa bien al igual que la mochila y corrí y gracias a mis clases de atletismo salte la valla que separa las casas cada vez me sentía mas cansada entonces pare de correr me detuve en la luz de un poste en mi cara esta la seriedad, la frialdad y la traición mas marcadas que nunca entonces me desplome de rodillas en el concreto empecé a llorar no podía creerlo mi propia familia no me puede aceptar como soy creo que tengo buscar donde vivir, saque mi teléfono y busque en el chat y me sorprendí Corey seguía conectado entonces le envié un mensaje._

 _ ***Inicio de la conversación***_

 _HappyLaney: Ola, ¿sigues despierto?_

 _JaronELChido: Si que no es obvio, jajaja no te creas ¿Qué pasa?_

 _HappyLaney: Estas en tu casa_

 _JaronELChido: Si, ¿por?_

 _HappyLaney: Oye nos podemos ver en la entrada del parque_

 _JaronELChido: Claro, pero no crees que es muy noche_

 _HappyLaney: Por favor, hazlo por mí_

 _JaronELChido: Esta bien, nos vemos ahí en quince minutos ¿si?_

 _HappyLaney: Yay! Corey me has hecho la niña más feliz del mundo_

 _ ***Fin de la conversación***_

 _Me levante del suelo tenia que llegar antes que Corey al parque me acomode bien las correas de la mochila y la bolsa y me dispuse a caminar de no ser por unas voces que susurraban mi nombre. Me paralice entonces cundo menos me di cuenta todo Peaceville estaba oscuro._

 _Lenny: ¡Laney!_

 _Liz: ¡Hija!_

 _Carlos: ¡Cariño!_

 _Laney: ¡Aléjense de mí!_

 _Empecé a correr no sabia a donde iba entonces saque mi teléfono para hacer luz me encontraba a unas calles del parque corrí mas rápido no podía permitir que mi familia me encontrara entonces llegue a la reja que me separaba del parque me desplome y me recargue en la reja espere a Corey después de unos diez minutos llego se veía preocupado entonces me vio y me miro extrañado._

 _Corey: ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos?_

 _Laney: ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Corey: Si parece que lloraste, espera ¿lloraste?_

 _Laney: Luego te cuento necesito quedarme en tu casa al menos por unas semanas_

 _Corey: ¿Por qué?_

 _Laney: Solo dime que si o no_

 _Corey: Vamos o Trina me va a matar_

 _Caminamos no un muy lago tramo y llegamos a una casa de dos pisos era de color rosa y rojo, cuando entramos estaba todo a oscuras entonces el me rodeo con su brazo en protección en ese mismo instante agradecí que estuviera oscuro para que no viera mi sonrojo. Entonces se encendieron las luces y vi a una peli rosada parada al filo de las escaleras se veía enojada llevaba una mascarilla en su cara._

 _Corey: ¡Aaaaah! ¡Un monstro!_

 _Trina: ¡Cállate! ¿Quién es ella?_

 _Corey: Que ti_

 _Trina: ¿Qué ti…?_

 _Corey: Que te importa, además tú deberías ya estar dormida ¿Qué haces despierta?_

 _Trina: Yo… Yo… Nada que te importe_

 _Corey: Le diré a la tía May_

 _Trina: Dile y te rompo el cuello_

 _Corey: No le digo si tu no le dices que ella esta aquí_

 _Trina: Hecho_

 _Mire a Corey conociéndolo haría trampa igual su hermana, así que por que no, entonces las luces se apagaron y Corey tomo mi mano me guio por las escaleras hasta llegar al final dio vuelta a la derecha y me metió a un cuarto entonces encendió la luz y vi un cuarto color azul cielo tenia muchos posters de bandas de rock y demás fotos de el y sus amigos y de su familia en su armario tenia mucha ropa, la mayoría de color negro y azul marino, su cama no era ni grande ni chica cabían perfectamente dos personas, al pensar en esto me sonroje, tenia dos almohadas, su colcha era de color blanca perfecto color, me volví a Corey y lo mire el me arrastro, literalmente, y me senté en la cama, el cerro la puerta y sonrió llego a mi y se sentó a mi lado se recostó en la cama y yo hice lo mismo cerré mis ojos._

 _Corey: ¿Qué paso?_

 _Laney: Después de llegar a mi casa ya que me había escapado…_

 _Corey: Wow! ¿Te escapaste?_

 _Laney: Shh! A callar, ¿Quieres que te cuente?_

 _Corey: Si, bueno sigue_

 _Laney: Bueno salte por mi ventana así llegue al parque, bueno llegue a mi casa subí por la ventana pero caí mal y me lastime el tobillo fue cundo me di cuenta de que mamá estaba allí tuvimos una pelea ellas salió de mi cuarto llorando, me cambie llego papa nos peleamos el salió enojado entonces me acosté en mi cama y me hice la dormida ellos se detuvieron a unos pasos de mi puerta me acerque a la puerta a escuchar la conversación las cosa que escuche no fueron bonitas, entonces resbale y caí enfrente de ellos me pare rápidamente y cerré la puerta llene una bolsa con mis cosas mi mochila y todo y salte por la ventana, luego te mande un mensaje y luego paso todo esto. Y todo termina yo aquí en tu cuarto cuando debería estar en mi casa dándome de gritos con todos o pegándole a Lenny por mentirme o azotando la puerta de mi cuarto en sus narices con furia en los ojos._

 _Corey: Wow! Tu si que sabes que hacer, en este tipo de situaciones yo no sabría que hacer_

 _Laney: ¿No se que pensarías de mi ahora?_

 _Se me apago la voz, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados entonces me senté en la cama a espaldas de el con las piernas pegadas al pecho hacia esfuerzos para no llorar trataba pero en algún momento soltaría ese mar de lagrimas que tanto me aguantes por años. Entonces sentí que unos cálidos y protectores brazos me rodeaban con ternura y delicadeza. Me petrifique. El, Corey Riffin, me estaba abrazando fuertemente sentía como mi espalda se arqueaba por que sus brazos me rodearon del torso._

 _Corey: Pues yo pienso que eres genial_

 _Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso empecé a soltar gruesas lagrimas todas mezcladas con mis sentimientos no podía pararlo mas esas lagrimas tenían que salir, lagrima, tras lagrima salían de mis ojos color esmerarla salían sin parar el me seguía abrazando me abrazaba mas fuerte cuando soltaba gemidos de desesperación o angustia de no saber que haría después de esto, el seguía sin soltarme me apretaba mas fuerte a cada llanto que soltaba cuando pare de llorar cosa que no era cierta por que solo cerré mi boca pero mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir me voltee hacia el y me deje caer contra su hombro aun llorando el me abrazo y nos recostemos en la cama solo sentí un pequeño beso en mi frente antes de caer dormida._

 _Corey: Descansa mi pequeña Lanes_

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 _Laney: Aaaaw! ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Corey: Vaya que sueño el de ayer_

 _Al escuchar su voz y al reconocerla voltee al mismo tiempo que el me volteaba a ver cuando lo vi abrimos los ojos como platos y yo di un brinco haciendo que me callera de la cama._

 _Laney: Eso no fue un sueño… No lo fue… Maldita sea no fue un sueño todo fue realidad_

 _Corey: ¡Lanes! ¡Lanes!_

 _Laney: Tranquilo estoy bien, pero al parecer todo es verdad_

 _Corey volteo a otro lado y se sobresalto me tomo de la mano y me levanto del piso._

 _Corey: Lanes son las siete veinte así que mejor cámbiate por que no legamos a la escuela en media hora_

 _Laney: Bien, ¿Me dejas cambiar?_

 _Corey: Ho si claro_

 _Corey salió del cuarto y cerro son seguro entonces abrí mi bolsa y saque todo lo que traía. Después de un rato lo que termine poniéndome fue, una playera de hombros caída de color café oscuro, unas mayas rotas de las rodillas y muslos de color negro, unas botines de color café y el pelo me lo agarre en una cola alta y unos mechones cayeron atrás de mis orejas. Cuando me puse el maquillaje me puse sombra negra, delineador, rímel y labial de fresa me mire en el espejo y me veía diferente a lo que era antes entonces alguien toco la puerta corrí a abrirla y ahí estaba Corey con una playera de color azul, unos jeans y unos tenis de color negro. Me sonrió. Yo sonreí._

 _Corey: ¿Lista?_

 _Laney: Claro_

 _Ya abajo el entro a la cocina, eso creo, después de un rato salió con unos paquetes de galletas y me sonrió, me tendió un paquete a lo que yo la tome entonces me acorde de mi mochila y subí las escaleras rápidamente entre al cuarto tome la mochila y baje._

 _ **En la parada del camión***_

 _Corey: Aaaaw! Cuanto se tardara el bus ¿Dime?_

 _Laney: No soy adivina_

 _En eso llega el camión y Corey me voltea a ver admirado yo solo ruedo los ojos y subimos pero en ese entonces alguien me toma del la muñeca y me hace voltearlo a ver. Lenny._

 _Lenny: Espera, por favor_

 _Laney: ¡¿Qué?!_

 _El me vio fijamente tal vez le respondí muy bruscamente por que el retrocedió ante mi lo que el nunca haría._

 _Lenny: Yo…Yo quiero disculparme_

 _Laney: Ja! ¿Tu, disculparte? No me hagas reír Lenny, creo que no harás más que mentirme o ¿Me equivoco?_

 _Lenny: Eso no es verdad_

 _Laney: ¿Y tú quien eres para decirme que es verdad?_

 _Hice una mueca y me solté de su agarre y subí al camión me senté al lado de Corey el no me miraba estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, me acorde de lo que paso ayer y no puede evitar subir mis piernas al asiento para pegarlas a mi pecho y esconder mi cabeza el ellas, solo sentía como mis lagrimas escurrían por mis mejillas solo por el dolor mi respiración se volvió mas confusa para mi, soltaba pequeños gemidos que no se escuchaban entonces escuche como algo se caía al piso fije mi vista para el piso, el broche, era el mismo broche que Erick me dio en mi cumpleaños era de color amarillo me lo ponía por que no me gustaba que mi flequillo callera por mis ojos mis vista seguía allí en el piso entonces empecé a llorar mas fuerte escuchaba como las voces iban disminuyendo mas y mas hasta que se callaron por completo entonces me pare del asiento y camine al conductor y le dije con una voz fría, dura y seria._

 _Laney: Para el camión y déjame salir_

 _Conductor: No, no puedo hacer eso_

 _Laney: ¡Hazlo!_

 _Conductor: ¡No!_

 _Laney: ¡Que lo hagas!_

 _Entonces alguien grito "¡Cuidado!" voltee a ver por el espejo delantero y mis pupilas se dilataron un tráiler venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de desesperación de mis compañeros._

 _Laney: ¡Da Vuelta!_

 _Conductor: ¡No!_

 _Laney: ¡Esquívalo!_

 _Conductor: ¡No!_

 _Entonces en un acto de desesperación tome en volante y lo gire del lado opuesto del tráiler, que venia a nosotros, haciendo que este se fuera del lado y nos volcáramos._

 _Laney: Aaaaah!_

 _Todos: Aaaaah!_

 _Sentí como me golpe contra el vidrio delantero y este se rompía en mil pedazos que se enterraban en mi piel alguien grito "¡Debajo de los asientos, ahora!", entonces el camión se detuvo del lado en el concreto. Con la poca conciencia que me quedo vi a mi alrededor todas las ventanas estaba rotas pero los compañeros estaba intactos, solo con algunos rasguños o raspaduras artificiales todos se paraban algo agachados y sus pupilas se dilataron al verme ahí con todas esa heridas que requerían ayuda medica inmediata pero nadie hacia nada solo se quedaron ahí entonces vi un pelo azul que se paraba lentamente y me veía y se paralizo luego gritaba mi nombre._

 _Corey: ¡Lanes! ¡Todos salgan de aquí por las ventanas!_

 _Todos se movieron rápidos, sin detenerse entonces todos se ayudaban y salían entonces…_

 _Cerré los ojos._

 _ **Fin del Pov'Laney**_

 _ ***Tres semanas después***_

 _Laney llevaba tres semanas en el hospital dijeron que estaba en un coma temporal (No tengo idea de si existe) y los padres de ella tuvieron que ir ya que solo estaba el hermano y el mejor amigo. Lenny y Corey peleaban en la sala de espera donde solo estaban ellos era una pelea calurosa entre los adolecentes a los padres los habían llamado al los teléfonos pero no contestaron, Lenny había comentado que su madre iba a un café a leer y su padre tenia que hacer guardia en un hospital al otro lado de la ciudad, por esa razón Corey y Lenny se empezaron a pelear. Corey por que los padres ni en cuenta y Lenny los defendía a toda costa._

 _Corey: ¡Eso no es justo Laney no necesita más dolor!_

 _Lenny: ¡Ella no va a obtener dolor alguno a parte le hicimos eso por su bien!_

 _Corey: ¡¿Qué bienes les traería, dolor, humillación, frustración, o yo que se?!_

 _Lenny se había quedado callado no podía contestarle por que no sabia entonces por las puertas entraron dos figuras las dos eran altas. Entonces las vio más de cerca._

 _Lenny: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_

 _Corey: ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Liz: Lenny, Lenny ¿Dónde esta Laney? ¿Dónde esta mi hija?_

 _Lenny: Mamá, papá tranquilos ella esta bien antes quiero presentarles a Corey Riffin_

 _Liz: Mucho gusto soy Liz Penn_

 _Carlos: Y yo soy Carlos Penn_

 _Corey: Mucho gusto_

 _Después de la presentación se notaba el aire tenso hasta que Carlos, el papá de Laney, lo rompió aclarándose la garganta._

 _Carlos: Bueno, Corey ¿De donde conoces a_ _MI_ _Laney?_

 _Corey: De la escuela, es_ _MI_ _mejor amiga_

 _Liz: ¿Van en el mismo salón?_

 _Corey: Es evidente ¿No?_

 _Carlos se notaba nervioso que tal que su pequeña se enamoro no quería que la alejaran de el ni de nadie entonces dijo para hacer sentir mal a Corey._

 _Carlos: No, pues_ _nunca_ _te ha mencionado_

 _Corey: Si pues no me sorprendo, tal vez lo hizo para que no le arrebataran la única cosa que la_ _quiere_ _en el mundo y no le_ _miente_

 _Corey seguía con el semblante de indiferencia, los padres se habían quedado callados ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso? Entonces Liz se paro de su asiento y se planto enfrente de Corey que por su reacción solo atino a saltar en su asiento del repentino cambio de actitud en la madre de Laney, ella lo tomo de los hombros y lo empezó a agitar de adelante hacia atrás cada vez mas rápido se veía frenética Corey solo se quedo mudo estaba paralizado por la reacción de Liz hacia el._

 _Liz: ¡¿Quién te dijo sobre la pelea?! ¡DIME!_

 _Corey: ¡Suélteme señora! ¡Ayuda! ¡Suélteme!_

 _Liz: ¡NO!_

 _Corey: ¡Suélteme! ¡Me esta mareando!_

 _Liz: ¡No! ¡Mi hija de debería estar ahí! ¡Tu siiii!_

 _Corey: ¡SUELTEME!_

 _Entonces Corey empujo a la mujer que al momento lo soltó, de lo frenética, histérica y furiosa que estaba no conservo el equilibrio y callo de espaldas ella lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas, su esposo lo miraba furioso entonces al igual que su mujer lo empezó a zarandear mientras Corey hacia forcejos por liberarse pero lo estaba tomando de los hombros fuertemente. Entonces de ahí empezó a ahorcarlo._

 _Corey: Aaaah! Aaaah! aah_

 _A cada forcejo se hacia mas débil y sus voz se apagaba mas y mas hasta llegar a no sonar sus manos ya no trataron de quitar las del señor Carlos su cuerpo ya se estaba haciendo pesado, Lenny se había dado cuenta y las lagrimas ya le estaba saltando, entonces se abalanzo sobre sus padre haciendo que este soltara a Corey, y el callera al piso de rodillas. Corey había empezado a toser fuertemente por tratar de tomar aire, casi muere esos señores estaba locos no eran para nada los padres de Laney trataron de ¡Matarlo! Casi muere a manos de un civil loco._

 _Corey: *Cof* *Cof* *Cof* ¡¿Esta loco, o que le pasa?!_

 _Carlos: Corey discúlpame por favor_

 _Corey: ¡Esta loco! ¿Cómo disculpar a alguien trato de matarme?_

 _Carlos: Por favor Corey te lo pido no era yo en ese momento_

 _Corey: ¡Esto de indignante señor espero que algún día Laney vuelva!_

 _Entonces un doctor entro a la sala de espera y los vio a todos sorprendido, a una señora en el piso, a un muchacho en el suelo todo pálido, a un niño casi llorando y a un señor con cara de haber visto a un fantasma, se aclaro la garganta._

 _Doctor: Bueno señores Penn, su hija se esta estabilizando los fuerte golpes, que obtuvo al salvar a sus compañeros, se están curando dudamos si despertaría pero ya le hicieron algunos estudios y estos dijeron que si estaba para despertar, tal vez en la tarde, ¿La quieren pasar a ver?_

 _Liz: ¿Se puede?_

 _Doctor: Claro que su puede_

 _Todos pasaron, incluso Corey, pero después de ver el estado de su amiga salió corriendo de la sala, Lenny le vio con tristeza pero los padres solo sonrieron ante eso, Laney tenia varios cortes en la cara, en sus piernas, y sus brazos, le habían puesto vendas en sus brazos y piernas se notaban que su pelo estaba sucio, su cara se veía pálida, "Como una muerta" pensó Lenny entonces ella empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, a los padres les brillaron los ojos y a Lenny se le saltaron las lagrimas otra vez, ella, cuando abrió sus ojos completamente, cuando los vio hizo una mueca fea que cuando los padres la vieron se hicieron los sentidos._

 _Liz: ¿Con que así recibes a tus padres?_

 _Carlos: ¡Esto es indignante!_

 _Lenny: Laney…_

 _Sus padres la miraban enojados, Lenny solo susurro su nombre ella los veía fijamente enojada como osaban estar ante ella después de lo que le hicieron, entonces alguien entro alguien alto, alguien conocido de Laney ella lo reconoció al instante y dijo con un hilito de voz._

 _Laney: ¡Core…!_

 _El volteo hacia ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verla despierta el corrió hacia ella, ella solo atino a levantarse tantito. Cuando llego con ella el la abrazo y ella empezó a llorar en su hombro._

 _Laney: ¡Core! Pensé que no estarías aquí_

 _Corey: Soy tú mejor amigo yo debo estar donde estés tú, aun sea al otro lado del mundo_

 _Laney: Jajaja_

 _Corey seguía abrasando a Laney, los padres los miraban iracundos (ósea enojados) su madre apretaba los dientes y el padre los puños entonces a Liz se le ocurrió algo se acerco a Laney y los separo con las manos a los dos Laney la miro enojada y Corey sorprendido._

 _Carlos: Ustedes podrán ser amigos pero a unos cinco metros de distancia_

 _Corey: ¡Usted se calla y punto!_

 _Carlos: Tú no tienes derecho a callarme_

 _Corey: Mire mi cara de que me importa_

 _Corey se paso la palma de la mano por su cara a una de indiferencia a una sonrisa de así : a una así :D a lo que Laney rio entonces entro el doctor sorprendido._

 _Doctor: Bueno los médicos jefes me dijeron que dieron de alta a Laney por no presentar mas síntomas o dolores así que ella puede salir del hospital ahora Laney tomate tu tiempo todavía puedes dañarte los huesos._

 _Laney: Gracias doctor, bueno ahora_

 _Laney se levanto ya con la energía suficiente y Corey le tendió una bolsa de color negro y rosa ella sonrió._

 _Corey: Te traje ropa limpia de la casa_

 _Laney: Gracias_

 _Laney se puso detrás de una cortina blanca donde se cambio, después de un rato de esperar ella salió, con una playera de color verde, unos jeans ajustados y unos tenis de color negro._

 _Laney: Bueno hora de irnos, pero un momento ¿Corey que te paso en el cuello?_

 _Corey: Pueeeees…_

 _Laney: ¡Corey!_

 _Corey: Tal vez tu padre quiso matarme, nada grave_

 _Laney: ¡Nada grave! ¡Nada grave!_

 _Corey: Cálmate Laney todo esta bien_

 _Laney: Bueno vamos_

 _Corey y Laney se disponían a retirarse pero unas voces los detuvieron en la puerta para irse. Eran unos padres furiosos._

 _Liz: ¿A dónde vas señorita?_

 _Carlos: Si lo que dijo ella_

 _Laney: A casa ¿A dónde mas podía ir?_

 _Corey: Vamos Lanes la tía May me espera_

 _Laney: Vamos, Core_

 _Entonces ellos salieron de la habitación y Laney suspiro pesado Corey la miro cansado entonces el la rodeo con su brazo a lo que ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro Corey sonrió._

 _Corey: Vamos, pequeña Lanes_

 _Laney: Jajaja_

 _Entonces salieron de hospital, camino a casa Laney platicaba con Corey de cosas al azar hasta que se acordó._

 _Laney: Corey, ¿Qué paso después de chocar?_

 _Corey: Ah, es verdad estabas inconsciente, pues después de eso creyeron que estabas muerta ya que el charco de sangre que tenías alrededor era muy grande y pues así entonces yo llegue y tome tu muñeca tu pulso era muy bajo entonces llego Lenny y me empujo te abrazo y lloro en tus brazos te susurro algunas cosas que nadie entendió y luego te soltó y se enfrento a mi me soltó unos cuantos golpes en la cara luego yo le devolví el golpe en el estomago haciendo que se sofocara y callera al piso en realidad estaba enojado todos habían caminado sabe a donde y lo deje ahí te cargue en mis brazos y te lleve al hospital pero si que fue algo genial._

 _Laney: Wow! Nunca creí que pasaría esto_

 _Corey: Mucho gritaron cosas, pero aun así vivieron lo que muchos no experimentan un gran choque claro pero en un auto bus pero lo que no te va a gustar es que…_

 _Laney: ¿Qué paso?_

 _Corey: Bueno pues… Lenny y Carrie… Pues ellos ya sabes, cuando salieron del auto bus se abrazaron y luego pues ellos… Ellos… Ellos…_

 _Laney: ¡¿Ellos que?!_

 _Corey: *cerrando los ojos* Ellos se besaron_

 _Laney se quedo en shock al escuchar besaron, su hermano y su enemiga se besaron entonces ella se soltó de Corey y empezó a correr pero no corría bien ya que sus piernas le dolían Corey grito su nombre varias veces._

 _Laney callo presa del miedo provocando que callera al suelo, sus piernas le ardían por tanto correr se arrastro a una banca y se acostó adolorida, entonces soltó en llanto no podía creer lo que le dijo su amigo su vida era solo una mierda ahí mismo deseaba que muriera entonces llego alguien a su lado._

 _Corey: Se que es difícil ver a una persona así Laney te entiendo perfectamente_

 _Laney: Llévame a casa_

 _Corey: Bueno_

 _Corey cargo a Laney en su espalda. Llegaron a casa y Corey acostó a Laney en su cama al momento que ella se dormía y el caía rendido._

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Corey: Vamos dormilona tenemos que ir a la escuela_

 _Laney: Ok, pero déjame cambio_

 _Corey: Ok, gruñona_

 _Corey salió del cuarto y Laney se paso sus piernas ya no le dolían mucho pero podía caminar entonces se acerco a su bolsa y saco una playera larga de color verde con rayas negras y las mangas amarillas, un pantalón rojo y unos botines de color negro. Cuando se los puso trato de no gemir de dolor pero solo reprimió unos cuantos grititos, salió del cuarto en dirección a las escaleras tomo el barandal para no caer y bajo las escaleras rápidamente y sin dolor cuando bajo Corey le lanzo un paquete de galletas ella sonrió y las atrapo y se las empezó a comer tomo su mochila que dejo en el sillón y salió con Corey pisándole los talones casi, casi._

 _Corey: ¿Segura que quieres ir a la escuela?_

 _Laney: ¿Por qué no?_

 _Corey: Vamos Laney, tienes un poco de amnesia así que tal vez no recuerdes algunas caras_

 _Laney: claro que si_

 _Llegaron a la parada del camión y se sentaron en un rato llego un camión nuevo entonces Corey subió pero Laney dudo en solo rodo los ojos y la tomo de la mano y la subió al camión todo estaba en silencio cuando entro Laney ella solo ladeo la cabeza tratando de recordar aquellas caras su cabeza empezó a dolerle y susurro:_

 _Laney: …Ah, duele_

 _Corey: Tranquila solo hay que sentarnos aquí_

 _Corey y ella tomaron asiento en unos de hasta atrás Corey llevaba la mochila de Laney entonces el camión arranco haciendo que Laney callera al piso y soltara un gemido de dolor no muy fuerte. Corey alarmado se levanto y levanto a Laney que lloraba por el dolor entonces Corey diviso un movimiento hacia ellos e interpuso una mano enfrente de la cara de Lenny._

 _Corey: Aléjate, solo la harás sufrir más_

 _Lenny: Ella es mi hermana_

 _Corey: Dije que te alejaras, Lenny_

 _Lenny refunfuño algo entonces Corey sentó a Laney en su asiento y la abrazo para que no escapara ella se recostó en su pecho asustada, mientras Corey le acariciaba el pelo con una mirada llena de cariño y amor._

 _Pero lo que sabían es que unos ojos color café avellana los miraba enojados o más bien dicho…_

 _¿Celoso?_


End file.
